


He Could Wait

by pieandart



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: “Well, what if something were to maintain you dead? Or... In a vegetative stage?”“I'm... Not sure it would work. [...]"[...]“What if it was something autoimmune? If it came from you, maybe you wouldn't be able to stop it.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A """happy""" ending for everyone.

Hell, he was tired. Tired of living and tired of dying. Well, of trying to die, anyway. Tired of everywhere and everyone. The circles were endless and always the same. The same wars over and over. Nothing was new and nothing was exciting or enticing because he had tried it all. Until Lucifer, that was.

Cain had been looking for a way out for centuries. He'd met a variety of magical and divine creatures during that time. In the most part they were immortal, but unbound to earth and therefore they never stayed. There was even one, many millenniums ago, that had sparked the will to live with her company. After all, the dire part wasn't life itself, but not having anyone to share it with. She left though, as they all did. Either dying like the humans or just going back to wherever they'd come from.

When he heard that Lucifer had nearly died, well... Maybe it could be the key. So, he investigated thoroughly, only to be disappointed when it didn't work. The detective didn't make him vulnerable as she did with the devil. He hadn't expected the devil to figure him out, though. Much less make a deal in his favor.

“Have you tried dividing yourself into parts?” Lucifer pondered over a glass of whiskey, nonchalantly draped over the couch. Marcus Pierce, as Cain used then, just nodded, still standing with his arms crossed. “But what on earth happens?”

“I just... Grow back.”

“Oh!” He sat up then. “So if I were to cut you in half, I'd get two of you!”

“... Not really.” Pierce sighed. “Only one side grows back.”

“Wolverine logic, I see.” Lucifer says mostly to himself and goes back to thinking. “Well, what if something were to maintain you dead? Or... In a vegetative stage?”

“I'm... Not sure it would work. My body heals even from things like AIDS.”

“You didn't... Purposely get AIDS, did you?” Lucifer stared at him. Marcus looked to the side, wanting to lie, but failing.

“I didn't have to, actually. I mean... Sure it's been a while, but I'm not celibate, nor was I in the 60s.”

“Dear Dad.” He rolled his eyes and gulped down the last of his drink. “Well, are you positive it's _all_ out of your system?” The devil didn't seem to realize the pun he'd lay out. Cain smiled.

“Yeah. I'm _sure_ I'm negative.” There was something about the obvious lack of patience in the devil that made his stomach warm. He coughed something in his throat, then cleared his voice, ignoring the steady feeling of something there.

“What if it was something autoimmune? If it came from you, maybe _you_ wouldn't be able to stop it.”

“There's no way my body's gonna come up with something itself after this long. It would have happened already.” He explained and the other seemed to agree. “Anyways I'll try anything once. You think of something.” He turned and walked to the elevator. “If anything comes to mind, you call.”

Cain knew that warmth too well, and he needed to get away. Needed to occupy himself with something else to dull the feeling away. He was _not_ going to fall in love again. After managing to stay away from the wretched feeling for a few centuries now, he wasn't going to start at the devil. Still, there was something new about it. A scratch at the back of his throat he just could seem to cough up.

* * *

 

The weeks passed, and they were like magnets to each other, Lucifer and Cain. The devil had hinted more than a few times at the fact they were both immortal and alone in the world. There had been the kiss too, and although it was terrible and just a cover, Lucifer had been perfectly willing to do it. Maybe, just maybe, he could let the feelings come. The itch at his throat had disappeared with that kiss (after spitting out something weird that looked like a petal), but he didn't give it much thought since it hadn't come back.

“We can continue tomorrow.” Pierce said with a sigh, walking to the elevator once again. He was soaked in blood, as was almost everything in the apartment.

“Actually!” Lucifer stopped him. “I was wondering if... You could stay a bit longer.” There was a suggestion in the devil's eyes that filled Cain with anticipation.

“Have an idea you just can't wait to try?”

“Something like that...” The devil smiled. “And, well, I can't possibly let you leave looking like that.” He gestured exaggeratedly to all the blood.

“I always leave like this.” Cain pointed out.

“Now, let's change that, shall we?” He waited for Pierce's signature sigh, then for him to relax and nod. “Good. I think a shower and some new clothes are in order.” Lucifer explained, guiding them to his room, but stopping short before the stairs. “Actually, I'd rather not sleep it a room covered in blood, so if you'd be a dear and take off your clothes _before_ you come in...” He smiled and waited, amused.

“Fine.” The lieutenant finally gave, stripping unenthusiastically. He kept his boxers on and earn a quizzical look from the other.

“Very well.” Lucifer stripped down the same, only difference being the tidy pile of folded clothes he made on a chair as opposed to the clothes strewn across the floor. And he wasn't wearing any underwear to keep on.

Pierce watched the whole thing intently, and when Lucifer was naked, he licked his lips unconsciously, but not unseen. Lucifer stared into his eyes that way he did, but he didn't have to ask what he truly desired at that moment since he obviously knew. And he granted easily. The night stretched without sleep, and they only made it to the shower in the AMs, even later to bed. They were standing in the balcony when the sun started coming up.

“So, do you react to drugs?” Lucifer asked, scientific curiosity.

“Yeah. I mean... My body heals, right? So I actually react to them like it's the first time, every time.” He huffed a laugh, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“The oldest man in the world can't even hold his liquor.” Lucifer tsked, amused.

“How about you?”

“Oh, well they might work better on you humans, but they do quite a good job on me too. Including the consequences of the next day.” He laughed.

“See, I am immune to _that_.”

“You've never had a hangover?” Cain just shook his head. “Seems that mark isn't all bad.” There was much more weight in his voice than the theme suggested, and they stayed in silence after that, just watching the sunrise.

“Lucifer, I-”

“No, I'm sorry. I didn't...” He sighed, looking down. “I know how much you want this to be over. I promise I'm thinking of a way.”

“I just- I wanna stop feeling alone. That's all I've ever wanted.”

“So... Not _necessarily_ dead?” There was a strange amount of hope in Lucifer's voice. Pierce shrugged. “Well, I do suppose that would be an even greater 'fuck you’ to dear old dad. Imagine, you living forever, happily.”

They shared a sparkle in their eyes for a moment, and Cain couldn't help but feel his heart lighter than ever. Maybe that was it. Maybe he didn't have to die if Lucifer would be alive for as long as him. If they had each other maybe it was all he needed.

* * *

 

Then there was the bomb. That fucking bomb. Neither of them had really wanted to get Abel back, but they had to keep playing the game since neither seemed willing to call it off. It was the perfect premise for spending so much time together. Lucifer only did it because he thought it wouldn't work, anyways. But that stupid bomb... It ruined everything. Decker could've died and there was nothing Lucifer could've done about it. After making that deal with his dad last time, no. He couldn't have her risking herself like that again. He just couldn't do it anymore.

“I'm sorry. Deal's off.” It hurt a bit to say. The last few months had been wonderful alongside Cain, and he really thought there was something there. Now it felt like a fever dream he'd been abruptly pulled out of. The detective was more important.

As soon as Lucifer turned, he felt that itch in his throat again. He went into his office and coughed. It felt like tuberculosis, _again_ , and he just kept coughing until he felt something come out into his mouth. He spit it out. They looked like... Petals. He'd seen it before. A singular petal that he'd coughed up during that stakeout after Lucifer kissed him. Now there were a few. It was definitely something he'd never seen before.

It may have been stupid, but he washed them with water and send them to be tested. Hopefully, it wouldn't be anything divine and Lopez would be alright. Hopefully.

It was a carnation. A white carnation. Pierce didn't know what to do with that information, but there seemed to be something familiar about the whole thing. Maybe he'd read it before.

Immediately, he called Lucifer, for a moment forgetting about what had happened the day before. When the devil didn't pick up, he remembered and had another coughing fit. More violently then. It burned his chest, and he coughed up a bunch of the white petals. There was a knock on the door.

“Uh, Lieutenant, are you alright?” Ella asked through the door. He felt like he was finally dying.

“I'm dandy.” He answered with bitter sarcasm and listened as she hesitated before leaving.

Cain stared into the trashcan where the petals were strewn with saliva. What was happening? He picked himself up from the floor and sat in front of his laptop. He sighed before typing.

No, it couldn't be hanahaki. He'd been in love with a million different people that hadn't loved him back. This... Would've happened before. There was... Nothing else it could be, though. He leaned back in his chair, feeling his tongue too heavy while staring at the image subtitled “FATAL”.

He'd never wanted so much for something to be true.

* * *

 

Pierce took a vacation, or, so he said, from the precinct. The disease got too far and his body didn't seem to be finding any way to stop it. He took the time off to study it, finding all the book he could on the subject. Maybe this would really kill him, finally. He was already coughing up whole flowers with pieces of stems, and they'd always be covered in blood now.

“The process usually speeds up if the loved one explicitly admits to not reciprocating the diseased one's feelings even after knowing.” Cain read aloud, between coughs. He called Lucifer.

“Hello?” Came the lovely singsong voice. Had Lucifer's voice always been so nice?

“Lucifer.” He rasped out.

“Cain? Pierce?” Lucifer's voice went to immediate concern.

“There's something you have to know.” He coughed up a flower and twiddled it between his fingers.

“Well, I hope it's important. I was hoping you'd be out of my life for good.” Lucifer was really trying to convince himself of it too. Cain smiled at the pain in his chest. He could feel it getting hard to breathe.

“Do you... Do you know what hanahaki is?” Cain choked out.

“I...” There was a significant pause. “I'm going over there right now.”

“Please, don-” the line dropped. The last thing he wanted was the feeling of relief in his chest. It filled him with panic. Was his body healing or was it just Lucifer's concern?

“Cain...” Lucifer whispered over his bloody body. The man was a mess.

“You...” He coughed a wad of petals. “Were right.” He grunted in pain and reached at the back of his throat to pull a bloody stem. “About the autoimmu-” he coughed up more flowers and didn't stop.

“It seems, in the end, I did keep my word. After all... I'm the one you're in love with, yes?” He picked up a perfect carnation from the floor, just a few specks of blood on the petals. They were his favorite. Cain smiled.

“Help me.” He rasped, and Lucifer knew what it meant.

“Tell me.”

“I... I love you.” It was the clearest thing he'd pronounced in a long time.

“And I,” Lucifer loomed over him then, an air of cruel superiority on him. “Love the detective. I'm sorry, but until she's around, there will _never_ be room for you.” He said with hatred and his eyes flashed pink for a moment.

It hurt. Hurt like nothing else ever had. The flowers forced their way out through the muscles in his neck and grew out of his skin. He choked and then... Nothing.

Lucifer watched the blood pour from where the stems punctured the skin. He hissed in a breath. He _did_ love him. Chloe was more important though. He couldn't deal with both of them, and she was the priority. And he... He was immortal. Lucifer caressed his hair and held his face. It looked something between beautiful and horrifying, but that was Cain in general. Lucifer checked his pulse, gone. Then he checked his heart and it was still beating. He could wait.


	2. Epilogue

Almost a century had gone by. Lucifer had been like a hermit in their, his house in the nicer part of the city. Almost ten years had gone by since Chloe died, and he hadn't left the house in all that time (except for the funeral). It was enough though. He'd never forget her, but he'd never let himself fall for another mortal. It had been painful from start to finish. Even more so with him being able to die through it all. That day marked a decade since she finally found peace (he even checked hell) and for once he was glad there was a heaven she could go to.

Now was time to start over. To find a new life. He even thought about returning to hell. Everyone he knew was dead. Everyone except... Lucifer walked to the flower he kept next to his bed. It was undying like its maker, and he smiled, picking it up. He was ready. He lived through the nerve-wracking relationship with a mortal, and he didn't need to go through the angst again to know he wanted something that could last as long as he did.

Lucifer set fire to the house before he left, it just felt right. He drove to the desert where he buried Cain inside of a coffin. It was the only place in the desert that spontaneously grew white carnation. Thousands of them.

It didn't take much digging, and he found the coffin, completely broken by the weeds. He removed Cain and held him in his arms.

“I love you.” He whispered and watched the flowers recede like rewind.

Cain's eye snapped open.


End file.
